PROJECT DESCRIPTION Visual recognition ability, an integral aspect of adult behavior, relies on cortical networks that selectively process ecological stimulus categories such as faces, places, and words. How these regions emerge through development, however, is largely a mystery. The goal of the proposed research is to pioneer the application of a novel MRI technology to measure the normative development of tissue properties within human visual cortex. This will significantly advance our limited understanding of the anatomical constraints to changes in neural function and visual recognition ability, and will additionally shed important insights into the organizational principles of high-level vision beyond striate cortex. The general approach to this project is as follows. (1) In subjects ranging in age from childhood (5-12 years) to adulthood (22-28 years), we will acquire both quantitative anatomical MRI and functional MRI, in addition to behavioral measures of visual perception and recognition ability. (2) In category-selective regions of ventral temporal cortex, we will relate developmental differences in the macromolecular make-up of a cortical region to differences in its functional selectivity. We will additionally relate macromolecular differences across development to behavior. (3) Lastly, we will validate the in vivo quantification of ventral temporal cortical tissue properties with human postmortem histology through the construction of a novel in-to-ex vivo pipeline. By measuring the normative development of visual cortex, and producing a dataset we plan on making available to other researchers, our proposed project addresses NEI's mission to conduct research into the mechanisms of visual function, which will be of great use to researchers and clinicians seeking to understand neurodegeneration and atypical brain development as well. The proposed work is integral to furthering the academic career of the candidate towards becoming an independent research professor at a major university and will promote diversity of the workforce in health-related sciences